


A Witch and a Vampire

by SashaM333



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Magic, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: In season 3, Episode 22, Damon leaves Bonnie to bring Klaus back to life. Bonnie uses a spell that she had made on her own and it works... too well.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Witch and a Vampire

"Could you give me a minute to appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie says as Damon leaves her and the mostly dead vampire.

"You should burn in hell, but if you die so do my friends and my mother." She says while Klaus looks at her with little to no remorse in his eyes.

"But, I decided to be nice this time so I'll test out a spell I've been working on for some time." Klause wasn't sure what to expect but Bonnie started taking off his pants surely wasn't one of them.

"I'm new to spell making so I messed up some properties and well let's just say it works through physical contact" She pulls down his underwear to reveal his long hairy cock. She stares at it for a few seconds while Klaus smirked.

"Now comes the part I don't like..." Bonnie then put her arm around Klaus's dick and rubbed it up and down. She then started reciting an incantation. "dabis per penis vitae," She said as Klaus bit his lip, "dabis per penis vitae," She said once again.

Now Klaus was able to slightly move his hips in rhythm with her. "dabis per penis vitae," She recited a final time, "There, now leave this pla-". 

Suddenly Klaus shot up out of the coffin and pinned Bonnie to the ground, "Oh come on now, you wouldn't want to leave me half done?" Bonnie tried to lift her arms up but Klaus slammed them down.

He then moved his knees onto her arms and put his arms on the ground above her head. "Open wide," He said as he forced open her jaw with his arm.

Then he slammed his dick into her mouth and started thrusting in and out violently. Before long Klaus came inside of her mouth. He then ran away and left Bonnie there on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was short but I promise I'll make longer ones in the future!


End file.
